gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rachel P
Subheaders in Episode guide Please stop removing the subheaders from earlier episodes like "Garden of Bones"; we're a bit overburdened with work at the moment, but the plan was to make the episode guide subheaders more uniform over time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. It was in an attempt to make it more uniform that I did it as most episode pages only had three specific subheadings (In the Seven Kingdoms, Beyond the Wall, Acrosas the Narrow Sea). I thought I should change the few that didn't match the pattern. I did not realise the goal was to have more specific headings across them all. I will not remove them any more. Would you like me to go through them and add more specific headings to them all or shall I leave it to you when you get the chance?[[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 04:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Chapter numbering Actually, book chapters should be numbered using Roman Numerals. Okay, I think a mistake here has been that you're using Season 1 episode guide articles as a template: this wiki was barely operational in Season 1 and it took until around Season 2 for enough users to be attracted to it to get the ball rolling. As a result, Season 1 episode articles are in great need of heavy revision - therefore you shouldn't use them as a template for how to write other articles; use Season 2 episodes as a template. We've have revised them all, but during the off-season an irresponsible and abusive editor came onto the wiki and made spam-edits for months to the point that we functionally got little done between November and January - his head now graces a spike on my userpage, and is why I've been willing to readily ban new editors who abuse the system. It's quite embarrassing the condition the Season 1 episodes are in. I'd ask that you don't launch into revising them right now, as we need to focus on Season 3.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:28, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. I'll leave them alone for now. And yes I was using season 1 as a guide under the logic that there had been more time to get them right. Obviously with nuisance editors like the one on the spike that wasn't possible. I will try not to become one of them.[[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 04:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Allegiances Just a quickie, how do you "swear" yourself to a house on your profile page? I saw that you were Tyrell and wanted to do the same with one of the houses or the Free Cities. Celtic-Oranje : Put User Tyrell (or User whatever else) in between double { symbols on either side. There are a bunch of other options already made for houses, orders, and religions. Search for userboxes in the search bar for existing options. Most of the ones you might need should be in there but if you're after some lesser house that's not it shouldn't be too hard to create a new one using others as a guide. [[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 04:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the "major" and "recurring" edits, I was thinking from a viewing point of view. I realised about half way through that it could be a simple matter of whether the actors are listed as starring or guest starring so I stopped... Celtic-Oranje :All good. I can totally understand thinking Brienne is more important than Gendry. It baffles me that she's not in the main cast yet.[[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 08:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Title sequence page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Sending a Raven Just wanted to give a word of "Thanks" to you for helping with all your hard and diligent work on the Wiki! It hasn't gone unnoticed. I am going to put you as our new "user of distinction" on the Wiki Message board! Keep up the good work and thanks again! 13:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Wow! Thank you Your Grace. you are too kind. I'm just helping where I can.[[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' Season 2 featurettes Great job!, but they are not part of the Complete Guide, but of "Histories & Lore". Please fix it Rachel.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's what I was doing. I think you have me mixed up with Greater Good who was actually writing the articles.[[User:Rachel P|''R'achel'']] ''P'' 04:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Brackets http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/King_of_the_Andals_and_the_First_Men?diff=92546&oldid=92248 Brackets only go around the names of characters who died if the name is in a bulleted list. Also don't write "did/do" when one character later dies; the tenses have to agree.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Census data Hello, I'm trying to get some census data about our editors: Have you read the books? If not, do you plan to read them eventually? If you are reading them, did you already start reading them before the TV series started, or did you start after the TV show began? If after they began, have you: finished yet? still trying to finish? Or, you're intentionally only reading one book at a time to match the pace of the TV series? (the last of which is really not a good idea because a given TV season will often pull a chapter or two from the next book, i.e. Jaime and Brienne at the end of Season 2 were the start of book 3). Also I don't mean to pry, but what part of Australia do you live in? (You don't have to answer or can be vague if you want; but I mean like "Sydney" or "Perth" is a big difference). Thank you. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Appointing new Admins for Season 5 Please check this out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:GoTWiki_Small_Council_meeting_5:_Wild_Card_Day --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC)